


Sherlolly 2: More Coffee

by George_Sand



Series: George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fully Clothed, I like that, Intimate kissing, Mature but always sweet and gentle, Slow Burn, Virgin Sherlock, You like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Sand/pseuds/George_Sand
Summary: Molly and Sherlock continue to explore what they like in an intimate relationship.Part 2 of George_Sand Sherlolly Series 1.  Please read the series in order, each builds upon the last.Molly says, “I want to learn more of what you like.”  Sherlock immediately understands and quickly stands up from his chair, glancing at the kitchen counter.  Molly smiles.  “Let’s try something different today.”  Still sitting, Molly catches his hand and pulls it straight down.  Bemused, Sherlock obeys and kneels in front of her, feeling slightly subjugated.  Molly shifts forward in her chair and opens her knees.  Sherlock comprehends and slides his torso between them.  He looks up into her eyes, realizing that she is now taller, and that this is what she wants.  Kneeling is uncomfortable and the floor is hard, but when Molly tilts her head down to find Sherlock’s mouth, he forgets his discomfort.  His head falls back and his lips part, inviting her in. Molly takes the lead and Sherlock eagerly responds, not exerting any control.





	

          Sherlock is riding in a taxi toward Scotland Yard when his phone chirps.  Chirps.  A text from Molly.  Sherlock takes the phone from his pocket and reads,

_“Coffee?  Help me reach the mugs.”_

          Help her reach the mugs indeed.  Sherlock smiles, almost gloatingly, and redirects the cab to Molly’s flat.  John and Lestrade can finish the paperwork without him.

\--

         Once in Molly’s kitchen, Sherlock smells strong coffee but sees empty mugs on the table.  Confident in his assumptions, he strides over to Molly and holds her in His way, pressing her to his chest.  Molly lets out a puff of laughter and gently extracts herself.  “Sherlock, you know I like that, but I would like some actual coffee today.  And hello, by the way.”  She says it with such good humor that Sherlock does not feel rejected, and he walks to the cupboard where he knows the sugar must be. 

\--

         Coffee at Molly’s is good, much better than at a café.  In her kitchen, at her table, watching her small hands wrap around her mug, Sherlock feels relaxed.  After quite some time, at a lull in their easy conversation, Molly says, “I want to learn more of what you like.”  Sherlock immediately understands and quickly stands up from his chair, glancing at the kitchen counter. 

         Molly smiles.  “I liked that, but let’s try something different today.”  Still sitting, she slides her chair out and away from the table.  Sherlock approaches her, puzzled.  As he nears, Molly catches his hand and when he’s right in front of her she pulls his hand straight down.  Still bemused, Sherlock obeys and kneels in front of her, feeling slightly subjugated. 

         Molly shifts forward in her chair and opens her knees.  Sherlock comprehends and slides his torso between them.  He looks up into her eyes, realizing that she is now taller, and that this is what she wants.  Kneeling is uncomfortable and the floor is hard, but when Molly tilts her head down to find Sherlock’s mouth, he forgets his discomfort.  His head falls back and his lips part, inviting her in. Molly takes the lead and Sherlock eagerly responds, not exerting any control. 

         Molly leans forward and slides her nose down to Sherlock’s jaw, brushing his cheek with her eyelashes.  Sherlock remembers her previous instruction – and her response.  He cradles her head between his hands and kisses her eyelids.  He touches his tongue to one tear duct, then the other, then brushes his tongue along her lashes.  She sighs quietly, in the same timbre as when he kissed her eyes before.  He commits the sound, unique to this action, to memory.  He slowly explores, kissing her eyebrow and circling down along her cheekbone.  He hears a contented noise from Molly’s throat, understands the feedback, and continues kissing her other cheekbone.  To his surprise, Molly takes over and does the same to him, gently pressing her mouth to Sherlock’s cheekbones, left, then right.  Sherlock registers the tiniest of licks on his skin as Molly draws back, eyes sparkling and questioning.  Sherlock affirms, “I like it,” and then realizes, “but the floor is painful”.

         Molly wrinkles her nose and looks at the couch.  She leads Sherlock to it and, clearly unwilling to give up their previous arrangement, drops a cushion on the floor.  She raises her eyebrows and Sherlock willingly kneels. 

         The couch is lower than the kitchen chair and as Molly sits, Sherlock’s face is just below hers.  Again, he slides his torso between her knees, and without preamble, Molly pushes forward into Sherlock, chest to chest.  Sherlock holds her, as she likes, and she melts, as he likes.  He doesn’t know how it’s possible, how her body moulds to his, regardless of their relative positions, but he realizes that they both like it.  They are together, in Their way, the way they both like.

         Sherlock realizes that Molly’s hips are almost perfectly aligned with his and he feels himself shudder against her warm groin.  Molly obviously feels it too because Sherlock feels a familiar catch in her breath.  He catalogues the reaction with the situation as Molly straightens a bit.  Sherlock grasps her back, accidentally catching some of her hair between his fingers. 

         Immediately interested, he quickly lets go of the few strands so she won’t be hurt, but reaches up to gently comb his fingers through more of her hair.  Sherlock senses that it gives Molly pleasure, so he continues to comb, sometimes twisting, sometimes pulling slightly, sometimes watching his hand, sometimes watching her face.  Molly turns her face away as she tucks some hair behind her ear.  Sherlock traces the exposed pinna with one finger, then is surprised to find himself doing it again with his tongue.  Molly’s sharp exhale tells him to stop and he immediately obeys. 

         “You don’t like that,” Sherlock states.  “No,” agrees Molly, “but lets see if you like it.”  Then, for the first time ever, she takes his head in her hands.  Although they are small, Sherlock feels each warm, individual finger at the base of his skull, the delicate thumbs tracing his jaw.  Sherlock relaxes his neck to allow Molly full control, and she turns his face to the side and leans in to hover over his right ear.  Molly traces his pinna with her tongue, just as he did to hers.  Arriving at the lobe, her tongue withdraws into her mouth and she grazes the skin with her teeth.  Sherlock moves encouragingly and she nips again, just enough to make him whimper.  Sherlock is embarrassed by the sound but Molly exhales, “You like that,” right into his ear and he whimpers again for more.  Molly lightly licks and nips, doing whatever she can to elicit more sounds from Sherlock.  Realizing that his whimpers please Molly, he no longer holds back and lets them escape his throat naturally.  He feels Molly’s mouth smile against his ear as she learns something new that Sherlock likes.

         Suddenly, Molly shoves forward off of the couch.   Sherlock finds himself sitting on his heels with Molly on his lap, her mouth no longer at his ear but working hungrily at his lips.  The sudden intensity surprises Sherlock, and he feels her fingertips brushing against his shirt over his nipples, the way they both like.  Her hands find their way back behind Sherlock’s shoulders as she works her chest against his.  He realizes that Molly is chafing her nipples on his chest, through layers of fabric.  “I like it,” he whispers.

         Sherlock desperately wants to eliminate the fabric between them and his hand slips up Molly’s back, venturing under her shirt.  He finds her bra clasp and thrums it like a violin string, gently, with one finger.  Molly rounds her back and then pushes her chest into Sherlock’s, making an impatient sound.  Sherlock leaves the clasp intact but encircles Molly’s ribs with his hands, his fingers and thumbs almost touching around her petite body.  Sherlock pushes the tips of his thumbs up under the band at her sternum and sweeps them slowly along the under-creases of her small breasts.  She throws her arms around Sherlock and starts rolling her hips, stuttering, “I like it, I like it”.

         Sherlock likes it too, but he carefully slides his hands down Molly’s warm skin, pulling her shirt down before lightly resting his hands on her hips.  Despite his longing, despite her pleasure, he quiets her motion and lifts her off of his lap and onto the couch.  Realizing that his lower legs are numb, he struggles to rise and sit next to her. 

         Molly growls, “Sherlock!” annoyed and disappointed, then pleads, “I like it”.

         “I like it too, Molly.  But not today.”  He brings the back of her hand to his lips and gives it a gentle kiss.  Not knowing why, he turns her hand over and touches his tongue to the inside of her wrist, then blows lightly on the moist spot.

         Molly groans but smiles as she says, “I’m going to like that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work has not been beta-ed, please send constructive criticism!


End file.
